1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fingernail cleaner assembly with a rotating brush and more particularly pertains to applying the rotating brush beneath the finger nail of a user to remove dirt and other debris.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of finger nail cleaning devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, finger nail cleaning devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of cleaning the finger nails of a user by utilizing the devices in the suggested manner are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 4,123,816 to Lupo a finger nail cleaning apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,180,884 to Hess discloses a finger nail cleaning apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 289,345 to Fine discloses a finger nail cleaner brush.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,742,836 to Buehler discloses a finger nail cleaning device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,137,929 to Grossman discloses a finger nail cleaner.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,856 to Masterson discloses a finger nail and hand cleaning appliance.
In this respect, the fingernail cleaner assembly with a rotating brush according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of applying the rotating brush beneath the finger nail of a user to remove dirt and other debris.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved fingernail cleaner assembly with a rotating brush which can be used for applying the rotating brush beneath the finger nail of a user to remove dirt and other debris. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.